Kare wa Dare (Who is He)
by naraku dragneel
Summary: Zeref and Mavis are two people who love each other dearly, however, the mafia don Mard Geer also wants her. Zeref gets into a fight with his gang, and on their way to Magnolia, when they are attacked by Mard Geer. One day he wakes up with another face thanks to Dr. Grandine when asked whose face he has she says it is that of her son Natsu Dragneel. Nalu slight Zervis slight NaJu.
1. Big Mistake

Kare Wa Dare

Chapter 1: Big Mistake

 _It was a beautiful day in Fiore, except for a certain house, the Vermillion estate, who got a surprise visit from Mafia don Mard Geer, and his gang Tartarus._

"Well, have you decided." a man with long black hair asked, a blonde haired girl.

"I, told you Mard Geer I will never love you, I love someone else." the girl said, outraged, but also a little frightened of the man.

Mard Geer grew pissed, but kept his cool nonetheless, he knew better than to hit a girl despite the countless girls he's raped.

"Okay, I'll give you till tomorrow, Mavis." Mard Geer said before exiting her room and leaving.

"Come on, let's go men." he said before exiting the Vermillion estate.

Mavis' parents ran to her room only to find their beloved daughter crying into her pillow.

"Mavis, honey please why didn't you tell us." Mr. Vermillion asked.

Mavis looked up from her pillow to see her parents looking at her with concern. She hated lying to her parents, ever since she was three she had always told the truth.

"I..I, didn't want you to be m...mad at me." she said, her voice still shaky from the tears.

"Mavis, dear, we would never be mad at you, if you had told us sooner, then we would've called the cops." her mother said with a gentle, but sad smile.

Mavis loved her parents to death, but not as much as she loved him. Zeref had always been there for her even in her time of need. she recalled the first day they met, when she was at the park, and these guys tried to mess with her, but before they could do anything, a handsome man with black hair stepped in to save her. It wasn't just his looks that she fell for, but his personality in general.

"Mavis, if you know anybody, who can take you away from here, then please tell us." her father asked.

Mavis that there was someone who she could call, she had been thinking about him all day. So, she ran to her balcony leaving her parents confused before they returned to their room.

Mavis dialed his number on her phone and called

Somewhere across Fiore, a handsome black haired male was riding a motorcycle, when he heard his phone ring. When he saw that Mavis was calling him, he quickly answered.

"Oi, do you know how many times I tried to call you, you had me worried sick." he said sounding irritated.

Silence, that's all Zeref heard over the phone, he grew even more worried.

"Where are u now?" he asked hoping to get an answer from his girlfriend

"I'm at your house." she answered, and with that Zeref turned his bike around.

 _Now at Zeref's flat_

"Why, didn't you tell me?" he asked his girfriend.

"I didn't want you to worry." she said

"Not worry, not worry." "Mavis you're my girlfriend of course I'm gonna fucking worry. If anything happens to you, do you know how hurt I'd be." he said seriously

"But, he's already met my parents, I can't just say no otherwise he'll kill them. she said almost breaking down.

"Till now he's seen you, now he'll meet me." Zeref said clenching his fist

"No, Zeref please don't do it, if he finds out about you he'll kill you too." she pleaded.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it then, just stand there and pretend eveything's peachy." he said.

"I want to go to Fairy Tail, and speak with my Grandfather. Just come with me."

 _The Next Morning at Fairy Tail._

"You done?" he asked as his girlfriend walked out of the building.

"Yes, now we can go home." she said, however before they could leave a black van pulled up, and Mard Geer hopped out.

"So, this is the bastard you're in love with, how pathetic." Mard Geer spat.

Mavis hid behind Zeref, while grabbing his arm. Zeref just winced when he saw how scared she was.

"You came at the wrong time, bastard." Zeref said before taking Mavis' hand and running.

"After them," Mard Geer yelled.

The men chased after the two, before Zeref grabbed a branch and swung across one of the guys heads, knocking him out.

"Mavis, run I'll catch up." Zeref yelled before hitting another goon.

Mavis just ran like Zeref told her to, but she was apprehended by the goons. After Zeref finished fighting the goons who attacked him, he called Mavis' name only to be met with silence.

"MAVIS!" he yelled but more silence greeted him.

Zeref felt like giving up at that point until he felt something, Mavis' fear.

The goons were on the other side, covering Mavis' mouth with a cloth, until Zeref punched the wall instantly hitting the goons. After chasing the goons for a good 30 minutes Mavis just stopped in his tracks.

"Please, Zeref it's not worth it,. He's gone. I don't want anymore fights, I just want you." she said before breaking down crying in his arms.

Zeref just lifted her face and looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"Mavis, you are the most beautiful in the world, the reason I fell for youm is because of much you care about everyone, and even though you are scared it hust shows me how strong you are, I don't know your parents, but I do know that they birth to a strong young lady like you and for that I am grateful. I love you Mavis." he said before connecting his lips with hers.

After kissing for a couple of minutes they broke for air. Mavis just smiled before hugging her boyfriend and saying words that he would hear for the final time. "I love you too, Zeref."

 _Well there is Chapter 1 of a new story. both Chapter 1 and 2 will have Zervis, amd yes there will be some NatsuxJuvia love, before Nalu happens. This is based off of an Indian movie called Yevadu, which means who is he, I suggest watching the movie, the concept is very interesting, but anyway I hope you all enjoyed this Cahpter, hopefully it was a long one,, amd I'll see you all later bye-bye. P.S. I do not own Yevadu or Fairy tail._


	2. Last Journey

Kare Wa Dare

Chapter 2: Last Journey

 _That night after the encounter with Mard Geer, Mavis and Zeref decided to leave for Hargeon and then settle in Magnolia, however unfortunately, Mard Geer found out about their plan to escape, so he killed Mavis' parents. Zeref and Mavis already boarded the bus to Hargeon only to have been found by Mard Geer._

"Well, well, well, look who I found." The mafia don spat, his voice having an insane amount of venom in it.

Zeref looked at him before getting up from his seat, and staring the don in his cold, evil eyes.

"If I can't have her then nobody can." Mard Geer said before aiming his gun at Mavis, however before he could pull the trigger, Zeref punched him in the face knocking the gun out of his hand, it was then that one of Mard Geer's men Jackal, saw an opportunity to grab Mavis, and did so.

"Hey." Jackal yelled. Zeref turned around and saw that he had a knife to Mavis' throat. He became terrified when he saw blood emerge from her throat.

"Hey, don't do it. Zeref said walking towards the man. Jackal pressed harder on her throat, the blade almost slicing her skin.

"Don't DO IT." he said. Jackal just smiled before saying words that would haunt him forever.

"Happy Journey." he said before slitting the girls throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." he yelled as Jackal let her fall to the floor, before stabbing him in the stomach, before pulling the knife out and repeatedly stabbed him before leaving them to die.

"M...Mavis." Zeref said trying to move to his girlfriend.

"I..I'm sorry, Zeref." Mavis said crying.

"No please don't talk anymore." he said , his voice cracking due to tears that were to emerge.

"I...I love you, Zeref." she said before her breathing stopped.

Zeref started crying, he couldn't believe it he wanted it to be a horrible nightmare, he wanted to wake up next to her, but unfortunately he felt heat, and smelled smoke.

Mard Geer and the gang, set the bus ablaze, before leaving.

 _3 Months Later_

"Dr. Grandine." a man yelled, running into the room.

The old pink haired woman looked up from her paper work, to see a blonde haired man looking at her.

"Yes, Sting." she asked.

"You're, needed in the OR." he said, leading her to the operating room.

"Oh my goodness." she said. What she saw shocked, and caused the nurse next to her to faint.

It was Zeref, but one side of his face was badly burned.

"We need to operate quickly." she said before closing the door to the operating room.

 _5 hours later_

Darkness, was all that was there, however the memories of that night came through awoke him from his daze.

"MMMMMMMMPH, MMMMMMMMPH" a muffled voice sounded throughout the room.

Dr. Grandine ran into the room, noticing the man struggling in the nurses attempts to restrain him.

"Calm down please." she said but he kept struggling.

"PLEASE." she screamed, causing the man to calm down.

"This is not your life, but the new life I have given you."

"You never had this kind of surprise, be ready for it.

The doctor removed the bandages gently, before asking the nurse to retrieve a mirror.

"Open your eyes." she said.

As soon as Zeref opened his eyes he saw a face, but it was not his face, the new face had onyx green eyes, and his hair because of the technology used turned into a hot pinkish color.

"Welcome back."

 _Dun, Dun,Dun, Natsu's intro at the end though, In the movie it's a lot more intense, so sorry in if it isn't as intense. anyway I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I'll see you later._


	3. New Life

Kare Wa Dare

Chapter 3: New Life

"Welcome back." The old doctor said.

Zeref just sat there in silence as he tried to process what was going on, however he was interrupted by the old doctor.

"I understand what you must be feeling, I'll give a while to process this, when I come back we will talk." She said before leaving the newly transformed Zeref to relax.

5 minutes later

A nurse walked in to give Zeref him meds, but drops her tray when she notices that he has escaped.

"Dr. Grandine, he's gone" Sting said before leading the doctor to the room in which he was being held.

Upon their arrival they saw that Zeref has indeed escaped, but all that was a note saying the words Thank you. The doctor grew frustrated, he was not to be released until tomorrow. Sting saw the doctors plight and tried to calm her down

With Natsu (Zeref)

It was a long drive from Crocus where he was admitted to Fiore, Zeref decided to go visit his old flat and stay there, however he wasn't expecting to meet a small old man living in his house.

Knock, Knock

A small elderly man opened the door

"Yes, have you come to pay the rent?" He asked

Zeref just looked at the man obviously confused as to why he was there.

"Hey, why aren't you saying anything?" The old man asked. "What's your name?"

"Zer….." he said before pausing he didn't want anyone to know his real identity at least not yet.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragion" he said.

"My name is Jiraya" (heh heh heh Naruto reference)

"May I please come in?" Dragion asked. "I'm a friend of Zeref's."

The old man seemed overjoyed when he heard that name. "Y…you're Zeref's friend, well by all means please come in." He said.

Dragion entered the house and was hit with a sense of nostalgia. 'It has been so long since I've been here.' He said to himself. 'I wonder if that room is still here?'

With that he walked over to the wall on his right and saw a knob, without the old man noticing he quickly swept into the room. Upon entering he saw a photo covered with dust, and after dusting it revealed a picture of him and Mavis. Zeref then started to tear up, he was going to make Tartaros pay for what they did. He then decided to take out all of the photos he took of Mars Geer and his gang labeling each one number 1-10, with number 1 being Jackal.

After labeling the photos he exited the room, letting the old man know that he was heading out to a nearby marketplace for alcohol, and food for the both of them.

At the Marketplace

Zeref ( now Dragion) arrived to Fiore market where they sold a variety of goods and services

He then noticed a group of men and decided to hide himself, so he put his hood from his cloak jacket on and walked towards the instantly recognizing Jackal. Zeref wanted to murder him then and there so he reached for his knife, before he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Please help me." A feminine voice said. Dragion looked behind him and saw a very beautiful girl with blue hair hugging him. "Please help me."

Dragion instantly remembered when Mavis did the same thing during their first encounter with Mars Geer, so he saw a taxi coming towards and escorted her and himself into the taxi before giving his victim one last ice cold death stare.

Back at Dragion's place

"Thank you, thank you so much." The girl said.

Natsu looked at the girl to get a better look and he almost had a heart att know once he saw how beautiful she was.

"Um, excuse me." She said snapping Dragion out of his gaze.

"Oh, sorry you're just very pretty." He said blushing

The girl was also blushing very fiercely at the compliment he gave her, but smiled nonetheless.

"So, you want to tell me why those guys were after you?" Dragion asked.

The girl looked at him before realizing that this was the guy who saved her.

"Oh, right, well it all started when I was at the pool, and I saw Mard Geer shirtless. I went over to say hi, and tell him that a nice body he had, and asked him for a photo. After that he's been following me ever since." She said blushing furiously.

'She's so cute.' Dragion thought, before being snapped out of his daze.

"Anyway thank you Mr."

"Huh, oh Dragion, Natsu Dragion, but just Dragion is fine."

"Nice to meet you Dragion, my name is Juvia." She said, before checking her watch.

"Oh, crap I've gotta get home. It was nice meeting you." She said before pecking him on the cheek.

'Man what a day.' he said before heading home.

Well there's chapter 3 hope you enjoyed Natsu and juvia's interaction. I personally think they make a good pair. Anyways see you later.


	4. Victim 1-JACKAL Pt1

Kare Wa Dare

Chapter 4: Victim 1- JACKAL Pt. 1

Hey guys I'm back after such a long hiatus, some persnal stuff came up, thanks a lot for your support. I have put Warm Up My Heart on hiatus until, after my sumer classes are finished, and I have gotten everything settled. I love you guys so much thanks for sticking by my side, and a very special thanks to MarsoftheGalaxies for her support (Check her out she is awesome). I am going to make this chapter a short one just so you guys know that I haven't forgotten my stories. I am also putting some other stories up for Adoption, such HPATPHB, Naraku, and Shinryaku so PM me if you're interested in taking these stories. Anyway lets get on with the story.

After meeting Juvia, Zeref/Natsu felt like he found his life again but he didn't know how to explain it, he was still planning to get revenge for Mavis' murder, and he already selected victim number 1; Jackal.

"Well let's see, beer, snacks, what else do we need?" Jiraya asked the pink haired male, however our salmon haired hero could not stop thinking of a certain blunette he met the other day. Juvia was too cut for words, her eyes sparkled like pools of clear water, her blush made his heart warm up, and her smile it was too much; in other words she was an angel descendng from heavan. However, He had not forgotten what happened 2 years ago, Zeref vowed he would get revenge on Tartaros or die trying, and dying certainly was not an option.

"Hello, earth to Dragion?" the old man called, awakening the pink haired machismo from his slumber.

"Huh, what... what happened?" Natsu asked.

The old man looked pissed that he hadn't heard anything he just said.

"I said we ran out of stuff, you need to go to the market tomorrow, and pick stuff up."

"Yeah, ok I will, I'll see you in a bit." Natsu said grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" the old man asked.

"I'm just going to meet a friend." Natsu said leaving the loft.


End file.
